Stay
by Goku's Donut
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hated girls and no amount of interaction with this mousey, little garden gnome was going to change that. High School AU, Drabble-esque, SasuHina. Image by wintaamero
1. Chapter 1

Coy brown eyes peered at him behind equally shaded bangs, framing a blushing face whose smile was both shy and eager. Sasuke was in the middle of trading his white in-school shoes for his standard brown ones, ebony eyes side-eying the girl standing before him with a look that portrayed nothing.

He shut his locker after putting his shoes away and adjusted his backpack over his shoulder with a quick shrug before giving her his full attention, knowing she'd demand nothing less as he jammed one hand into his pocket. He regarded her with a bored stare, hoping against all odds that she'd leave him be, but she didn't falter, standing her ground with determined eyes he both admired and loathed; instead, she bowed, caught in between her hands a pink envelope sealed tight by a small, red heart.

There was no doubt about it.

She was a fan girl.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun!" He nearly winced at her piercing tone, but remained silent as she continued. The quicker she got her words out, the faster he could leave. "My name is Haruka of Class 1-E. In this letter is a token of my deepest and sincerest affections. Please, accept it!"

Sasuke's gaze shifted from her bowed form to the letter crumbling in her deathly grip. His first thought had been to accept it, just to get rid of her faster, but past experiences reminded him that accepting anything from a person, _especially_ if said person was a girl, was a bad decision. They usually wanted something in return, something he'd never offer nor willingly give, be it his heart, mind, body, time, or energy. And considering the fact that this was school - high school, no less - rumors were bound to come up regarding him and this... _female_.

So, he found himself repeating words he'd done countless times before, tapping the tips of his shoes against the wooden floorboards with closed eyes.

"Sorry." Except, he wasn't. Not really. "Not interested."

He turned on his heel, leaving her to stand in the hall alone as he walked off. He didn't need to turn around to know that she'd stuffed her letter in his locker, completely ignoring his rejection. With a cry that may as well have rivaled a siren, she called after him.

"I won't give up on you, Sasuke-kun! So, don't give up on me!" she yelled between cupped hands before darting off.

_Persistent girl_, he thought, thoroughly annoyed. He had no doubt that she'd try her luck again tomorrow, just like the rest. She was the eighth girl today that approached him with a confession. Granted, she didn't cling to him like all the others had, but she was just as loud and just as annoying.

Pfft, don't give up on her? He never pursued her from the start! He didn't even _know_ that girl! Just where in Kami's name were these girls getting their convoluted ideas from anyway? The last girl had told him to stop playing hard to get. The one before that called him a 'shy, bad boy.' And the one before _that_ told him he'd 'come around eventually' before flashing him her underwear.

What part of 'not interested' did they not understand? He hated repeating himself. The silent treatment simply wasn't working anymore, as they'd started taking it as 'yes' for an answer, and it angered him knowing that he'd been reduced to talking to them.

_Kami_, he hated girls.

* * *

Author's Note: This will be the longest of its kind, so don't expect anymore ANs of this type, haha.

This is inspired by three things: Hyouka (namely Oreki, who I think is a _little_ similar to Sasuke, personality wise), '_Dreamcatcher_' by Airyo (love the idea of a drabble-esque fanfic - if you like ItaHina, then I suggest you read this), and '_Stay_' by Rihanna/Mikky Ekko. I've always wanted to write/read a SasuHina story based in a Japanese high school - y'know, with the cultural festivals and the clubs; that kinda stuff - so, after lounging around like a lazy hag, I finally decided to try it out.

I can't tell you when I'll update. I don't make promises I can't keep, so please don't pester me to update. I haven't written a Naruto story in _3 years_, so I'm extremely rusty in regards to everyone's personalities, dialogue, as well as inner monologues. So, please forgive me if I make a character say/do something they wouldn't normally say/do.

Lastly, the Rookie 9 are first years (they're 16 years of age); Neji, Lee, and Tenten are second years (17 years of age - my babies are sempai); Itachi is alive (and no, I'm not making him the 'evil, older brother', lol); and the romance - and probably the story as a whole - will be slow-moving. I'm unsure how many chapters it'll be, but since it's a drabble-esque story, it's gonna be pretty long.

I don't want to call this a writing experiment, but I am testing the waters to see if I can get back into the swing of writing Naruto stories again. Thanks for reading and let me know how you feel. :]


	2. Chapter 2

If it weren't for the fact that he actually enjoyed walking, Sasuke would've taken his bike home or, at the very _least_, caught the bus, but, as it stands, he'd left his bike at home under the guise that he wouldn't need it and catching the bus required him to sit and/or stand next to people he neither knew nor cared for.

That small interaction with what's-her-face seemed to have garnered the unwanted attention of nearly _every_ female freshman in the vicinity, their boisterous whispers and scuttling shoes following him every which way.

_I _knew_ I should've ignored her_, he thought sourly.

His mood had decreased significantly since he'd exited the school's main building. He would've been halfway home by now, but because he was being trailed by some of his more… _active_ fan girls like some runaway bandit, he simply stalked around the school grounds, shoulders hunched, eyes narrowed, and lips down-turned.

They knew better than to approach him now, as a foul aura resonated from his being much like the stench of rotting flesh; yet, that didn't stop them from tailing him. He had zero intentions of being followed home; although, he was pretty sure most, if not _all_ of them knew his home address by now. A few of them had already obtained his house _number_, courtesy of a blathering Naruto and a raucous Sakura - he'd ended up having to change it a few dozen times, much to Itachi's dismay - and he'd rather not be put through _that_ sort of trouble again.

Sasuke quickened his pace, rounding a corner with a sharp turn - because Uchiha do not run from _anything_, _especially_ girls - before he found himself coming face-to-face with the school's garden. His senses were immediately attacked by the heady scent of flowers, where he was instantly reminded of a loud voice, gaudy hair, and flamboyant eyes. He surveyed the area, obsidian pupils prodding the sea of flowers almost hysterically, and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he found no sight of Ino. Kami knows, between her and Sakura (who, despite their somewhat one-sided friendship, was _still_ a fan girl), she was the _last_ female he _ever_ wanted to cross paths with.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, _where are you_?!"

"I saw him head for the school's garden!"

"Oh, how _romantic_! If only the cherry blossoms were in bloom; scoring a kiss from Sasuke-kun would be _perfect_!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to damn whichever girl that'd said that to hell, but remembered why he came here in the first place. He briefly wondered why they all worked cooperatively when it came to finding him when they made it clear as day that they were _competing_ for him. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be trying to piece together their insanity!

"As _if_! There's no _way_ Sasuke-kun would kiss someone like _you_, Shizu. Now stop talking nonsense and help find him before he runs off!"

"_Shit_," he cursed, unable to find any good hiding places. His first choice had been the greenhouse, but that would've been too obvious. Besides, he didn't want to risk being enclosed in a tight space by any of those loud, hormonal demons. So, out of sheer desperation, Sasuke dove for the largest, thickest, gaudiest bush he could find.

Which just so happened to be a rose bush.

* * *

Author's Note: Hinata will appear in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter, and a really special thank you goes out to _sirenmergirl_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was crouched over a recently added flower bed, lips creased in a shy smile as she fingered one of the flower's fat, purple petals. Crocuses were fast becoming one of her favorite flowers. Not just because of its lavender hue, but because of what it signified. It was one of many things that reminded her of sky eyes, sunny hair, and unclouded smiles and that thought made her flush.

She was relieved of club duties, like the rest of her partners, more than thirty minutes ago, but somehow found herself wandering the flower beds, just as she'd done numerous times before. While she'd double-checked - _tripled-checked_, even - to make sure every plant, including the vegetables and herbs in the greenhouse, was watered and accounted for, her legs managed to carry her to a secluded area of the garden, where the sun hit at just the right angle and where students, sans the gardening club's members, never ventured.

It was like her own, personal safe haven away from the judging eyes of her peers.

Yet, it was during her quiet ministrations that she was interrupted from her train of thought, piercing squeals and high-pitched "where-are-you-Sasuke-kuns!" peeling through the scented air like a blow horn in the distance.

Hinata stood, milky eyes searching the crowd of blossoms for the source of the voices. It didn't take much effort for her to realize that they were Uchiha Sasuke's fan girls. Their cries and wails of anguish were a dead giveaway after all, but what were they doing in the garden?

She didn't like it when people ran through here; there'd been plenty cases where students, mostly the boys, crushed the flowers from their rough-housing. She had hoped the administration considered her request to move them to the school's roof, but she doubted it. No one would be willing to help move the plants, not to mention the garden itself was one of Senju High's beauties - it would, no doubt, ruin the significance of the school (at least, that was what Lee kept telling her).

Hinata heaved a sigh, not liking where her thoughts were going, and hoisted her backpack on her shoulder before setting off for home. It wasn't as if she actually had the heart to tell them not to run through the area anyway. Ino was more suited for that job, even if Hinata was 100% sure the blond would join in the girls' perilous quest for Sasuke's affection. Besides, from the sound of things, it seemed as if they were finally gone, and with no signs of -

Hinata gasped, clenching the strap of her backpack with a white fist as she scurried towards the rose bush. Petals and twigs were scattered about the ground. Even a few roses themselves managed to break off its stem, dotting the ground like blood stains on a carpet. Who would _do_ such a thing?! As Hinata crouched to retrieve the fallen flowers, she caught sight of a black, unfamiliar object protruding from the bushes. Strange; it almost resembled a _sleeve_… or was that a jacket?

She made a move to reach for it, but was unable to when a prickled, bloodied hand short forth and grabbed her wrist. Petrified with fear, Hinata watched with wide, doe eyes as Uchiha Sasuke himself emerged from the bushes, much like a zombie rising from the grave, lips twisted into that terrifying scowl he always wore.

Unable to process the words flowing from his lips, Hinata did what any sane girl would do.

She screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Hinata is hard to write. I'm not used to writing about shy girls, since Dragonball Z is full of nothing _but_ strong-willed, temperamental women. If there's anything I could work on in regards to how she's portrayed here, let me know. Also, I'm sorry to say, the chapters won't get longer. It's a drabble-esque story; however, if I ever come across a more significant chapter, I'll see what I can do. :)

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter and a really special thank you goes out to _Moonlit-Roulette_.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been lying in the rose bush, but with each passing second, he felt more and more like a jackass (or, better yet, _Naruto_, which, unsurprisingly, made him feel even _worse_). He didn't run from anything; he did _not_ run from girls, and yet, he found himself power-walking as if his life depended on it, diving into the very things they threw his way.

Oh, how the Uchiha have fallen.

Sasuke briefly wondered if his brother had to deal with half this shit in university. Running from girls was like running a never-ending marathon. Bobbing and weaving their hugs and - _shudder_ - kisses was like dodging blows from a heavyweight boxing champion. And shooting down their confessions was like an inexperienced archer aiming for a bulls-eye. No amount of education was worth this much trouble.

_He'd probably welcome it_, the young Uchiha thought miserably, even though it was an outright lie. Itachi despised girls almost as much as _he_ did; he just didn't show it.

Sweat trickled down his neck - at least, he hoped it was sweat - like a spider's crawl, but he wasn't about to risk getting caught trying to wipe if off. Those demons were scouting the area like bloodhounds - any slight movement would be the death of him.

_You can always act like a rabies-infested squirrel if they get too close, ne, Sasuke-teme?_

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, pissed that Naruto's voice even came as a second thought. He already felt like him. Thinking like him was the last thing he wanted to do.

He angled his head as best he could without ruffling the bush too much, wincing when his cheek brushed against a particularly thorny vine. From the sound of things, it seemed as if they were finally giving up their fruitless search. _Good_, Sasuke scowled. _Now, I can finally get out of here._

However, before he could make a move, he heard someone gasp before the clap of their shoes targeted his location. Sasuke stilled. He was unable to make out who it was due to the leaves obscuring his vision, but he knew just from their squeak that it was a girl. His body ached like hell, what with the rose bush's thorn-infested vines digging into his skin, but he wasn't about to risk his capture on the idea that she was alone, even if he could overpower her.

They worked in packs - they possessed _herd instinct_ - and what one girl encountered, all girls encountered.

It wasn't until he heard her pause in collecting whatever inane objects that were on the ground that Sasuke gave her his utmost attention. She was looking at something - or rather, she was looking at _him_ - and as she sought a pale hand after the sleeve of his uniform, Sasuke reached forth, snatched her wrist before she could touch him, and pulled himself out of the rose bush, pissed beyond all reason that he'd been caught.

_And by this deer, no less_, he winced, as thorns dug deeper into his skin and blood, though not much, trickled down his hands.

"What's your problem?" he snapped, eyebrows knotted in annoyance. "Are the words '_not_ _interested_' a part of your vocabulary?" but his question fell on deaf ears when she let out one of the most terrified, ear-shattering screams he'd ever heard!

Immediately, Sasuke clamped a bloodied hand over her mouth, surveying the area to make sure no one heard (though, he doubted it) and seethed when he looked back at her. "_Shut_. _Up_. Are you _trying_ to signal those idiots?"

Because if there was a universal language that all girls understood, it was definitely screaming, squealing, squawking, squeaking, and just about any word that started with an '_S_' that elicited loud, insufferable noises, which, oddly enough, included him as well.

He expected her to give him a wide-eyed, silent stare. He expected her to nod her head in paralyzed fear. Hell, he expected her to take advantage of his hand over her mouth, because girls had crazy, insane, sick fetishes like that nowadays!

But, he wasn't expecting her to peel his hand from over her mouth, her opalescent eyes narrowed in absolute disgust, and belt him in the face.

_Hard_.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, Sasuke. I had a little too much fun with this chapter. It got a little longer than I wanted to, but I'll try not to get so carried away in the future. Moonlit-Roulette - I _totally_ plan on adding Neji, lol. Though, I initially planned on adding Lee. :) Thanks for the suggestion; to everyone, thank for your reading and reviewing thus far, and a very special thank you goes out to _aisha89_.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Hinata exactly five seconds to realize what she'd just done and by the time she stood to apologize, Sasuke had overcome his shock and was glaring daggers at her. If she thought the Uchiha genius was scary before, it was _nothing_ compared to how she felt now! It was almost as if the very essence of his stare would pierce her soul and tear it to shreds!

"_Shit!_" he cursed loudly, causing Hinata to flinch. He cupped his cheek, narrowed his eyes, and grit his teeth in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sorry!" was her immediate response as she bowed. "I-I didn't mean to h-hit you! It was an a-accident!"

"You call _this_," he barked, pointing to his steadily reddening cheek with a scowl, "an _accident_?"

Sasuke watched as she pulled at her skirt with nervous hands, peeling her gaze from the ground to flash him an apologetic, albeit frightened look. "_Y-you scared me!_" she defended, unable to hold his gaze for another second, because if looks could kill, she'd be dead _three_ times over. That was the same look he gave Naruto when the blond had slapped him in the butt after mimicking a football player in junior high!

Sasuke grunted in response. "You shouldn't have been following me then. You girls don't know how to take 'no' for an answer. I'm _not_ interested."

Confusion etched across Hinata's face like an artist's messy scrawl on paper until it suddenly dawned on her what he really meant. She went red in the face, her cheeks burning in embarrassment at his accusation - he thought she was his_ fan girl_! She immediately felt the need to defend herself; however, she could only form a choppy, jumbled mess of words, her humiliation clearly having an ill effect on her speech. "I-I didn't… I d-don't… what I m-mean is… I'm _not_-"

"Hn." Sasuke clearly looked uninterested in hearing anything she had to say, because his expression, which had screamed pure and unadulterated anger minutes before, had melted into a stoic mask. He snorted at her quivering speech, side-stepped her, and prepared to make his journey home. "Whatever."

Hinata watched him, lavender eyes glued on his back as he stuffed his hands in his pockets until she was finally able to regain her composure. "W-where are you going?" she asked, more concerned for his well-being than his accusation. Her punch really did a number on his face.

"Home," he bit out nastily. "And _don't_ follow me or I'll report you for sexual harassment."

Hinata bit her lip, cheeks staining red - yet again - at his statement, but she ignored it. "B-but, you're _bleeding_… and your cheek… i-it's…," she trailed off, ashamed that she was the one who'd caused his injury.

"I don't care. Go away," he answered gruffly, still maintaining his brisk pace and not at all caring if she tripped after him. He could feel a headache coming on from her punch and aside from the thorns irritating his skin - which would most likely cause an allergic reaction later on - his ego was bruised. To be punched by a _girl_ was like a kick between the legs. And the fact that it actually _hurt_ didn't make it any better. He needed to get away from her.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't counting on her jumping in his way, her arms widespread as if she wanted to embrace him and her creepy, opal eyes practically boring into his own, dark ones.

Sasuke grimaced; this was the second time she caught him off guard. Before he could say anything - or at _least_ shove her out of his way - she'd nearly invaded his personal space, hands clasped in front of her like an angel of death. This caused him to take a step back.

"P-please, Sasuke-san, I'm r-really, really sorry!"

He opened his mouth to tell her to move, to piss off, _anything_ to get her out of his line of vision, but she spoke again, taking yet another step forward. He took another step back. "I-I want to make it up t-to you."

"You can _help_ by moving out of my way," he snapped, turning his head away, thoroughly annoyed. They'd ended back at square one - in front of that damn rose bush.

"But you're hurt," she pressed.

"I'll live. _Move_."

Hinata could do nothing more than stare at him, lavender eyes flashing with something akin to hurt, but it left as quickly as it came once she began rummaging through her backpack. Sasuke took this as his chance to escape, patience already worn thin at her stubbornness, and walked around her once more. Hinata caught on to this just as she pulled out a container of ointment for his wounds and opened her mouth to call after him, but someone beat her to the punch.

Her cousin, in all his tall, dark, and intimidating glory stood before her and Sasuke, arms crossed and white eyes narrowed slightly at the young Uchiha in cold calculation. He flashed her a brief look before directing his gaze back towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha," he acknowledged, tone blank, yet harsh, "care to explain why you're in the school's garden, _alone_ with Hinata-sama with a bruised face?"

* * *

Author's Note: More people are asking me to make the chapters longer and I'm _really_ sorry y'all, but I have to decline your request. D: Like I said, it's a drabble-esque story, written short for both my sanity and fear of writer's block. But I'll see what I can do in the future. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing thus far! I absolutely appreciate it and sorry for not replying to them personally - I've been exhausted for the last week.

_khateelynn_ - Yep, lol. Hinata just wouldn't be Hinata without her crush on Naruto (though, I'll try and tone it down, as well as her stuttering).

_Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS_ - Sorry. D: I like Sakura. Hinata isn't necessarily competing for Sasuke because she doesn't like him, so her as a rival just wouldn't fit for me, not to mention it's an overused cliche. Hinata and Sakura, though not close like Ino, are friends in the series too.


	6. Chapter 6

Testosterone permeated through the air like steam in a sauna as darkness stared into light. Hinata was almost sure she'd be swallowed whole if she stood there long enough - the tension was just that thick.

Neji was the first to break the silence, since Sasuke made no attempt to answer his question, luminescent eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly with impatience. "_Well?_" he prompted, broad shoulders squared like a hungry lion waiting to pounce its prey.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sasuke questioned, nodding his head towards the fair-skinned girl standing off to the side.

Hinata stilled, the apples of her cheeks staining pink at the unwanted attention. She met Neji's hard stare with a meek one, wanting nothing more than to curl into herself and disappear; yet, she stood her ground, despite the jittery feeling coursing through her veins when Sasuke glanced at her. "I-It was a misunderstanding, Neji-nii-san. Sasuke-san d-did nothing wrong."

Neji directed his gaze back to the aloof freshman and sized him up. "And the thorns?"

"I woke up to smell the roses," was Sasuke's reply, as dull and as uninterested as his expression.

Honestly, it wasn't that he was intentionally trying to piss off the upperclassman, even though he could care less whether the guy got angry or not; he was having a bad day - a _really_ bad day - and so he felt the need to vent his frustrations, granted, Naruto or Itachi would take the brunt end of it all later. Being chased by a hoard of hormonal females after declining an empty confession, hiding in a thorn-infested rose bush, only to be punched in the face would put _anyone_ on edge.

Truth be told, he just wanted to go home - go home and sleep off his headache. But, no; he was being _interrogated_ by a guy who insinuated that he took advantage of this _girl_. Sasuke was a _lot_ of things - rude, stubborn, ill-mannered, temperamental, unfriendly, entitled, etc. - but perverted? He was not. And to be accused of such _infuriated_ him. He'd sooner _beat up_ a pervert than be one _himself_.

Things were sure to take a sour turn now, especially since Hinata just saw Neji's eye twitch. So, she stepped forth, not wanting the already bruised Uchiha to take on even more wounds for something that wasn't his fault, even if he was being… less than pleasant. Neji was over-protective, with a penchant for overreacting over the smallest of things. And she was a bad liar, but helping Sasuke out of this situation was the least she could do since she was the cause of the problem.

"I accidentally tripped him in the rose bush," she replied hastily, proud that she hadn't stuttered. It was usually what gave her away. Both boys looked at her, one in slight surprise and the other in clear disbelief, but neither said anything.

Eventually, Neji closed his eyes, lips pressed together in a thin line. "I see. Very well, Hinata-sama," he replied, dropping his hands to his sides. "I trust your judgement." He then turned to Sasuke, nose upturned. "Have a pleasant evening, _Uchiha_," the elder Hyuga said in a clipped tone.

The word '_whatever_' danced on the edge of Sasuke's tongue like a swimmer preparing to dive (because this guy was _really_ pissing him off with the way he said his last name), but before he could say it, Hinata offered him his backpack, something he wasn't even aware he'd left in the bushes. She looked about ready to say something, but she didn't; she merely offered him a shy smile, accompanied by a polite bow when he grabbed it, and moved towards Neji.

"Thanks," he grunted, feeling as if he owed her that much.

Hinata's eyes lit up in return and she stuttered, "Good-bye, S-Sasuke-san," before she set off with her pale companion. Sasuke stood there, nose twitching at the stench of flowers, hoisted his book bag on his shoulder, and started his journey home, completely unaware of the salve Hinata had slipped into his backpack.

* * *

Stupid Long Author's Note: Good God, this was a hard chapter to write. I didn't know if I wanted to add a buttload of sarcasm between Neji and Sasuke or what. I'll stick with this since I rewrote it too many times (sorry if it's boring). Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Special thank you to _sunnyseaforever_ and _PF_. :)

...

PF - Thank you so much for this super long review! Ah, in regards to the summary, it's, more or less, how Sasuke views her in the beginning. The "gnome" bit was more for humor than anything else, since I wanted to relate Hinata to a garden from Sasuke's POV and "flower" is way too cliche, not to mention a bit OOC for him (plus, the garden is going to a play a _heavy_ part in this story - think back to how I said I based this off of Hyouka, as well as Japanese high schools, where students participate in clubs and such). Perhaps, if I can think of a different term in which I can refer to Hinata, I'll change it. But for now, I think I'll stick with "mousey garden gnome." lol

"Is this the type of Sasuhina story where the rude, loveless bad boy eventually softens up (and end up loving) some spineless doormat who blames herself for everything, simply because she won't stop cowering at his abusive attitude, and just endures it with endless amount of tears (and thus finally gaining his pity-and THAT sentiment somehow leads to genuine respect & romantic infatuation in the process)?"

Nope, not at all. I hope I don't give off that impression. Sasuke _is_ rude, but he certainly isn't a loveless bad boy. He's an asshole. An egotistic butt cheek with a superiority/inferiority complex and I wanted to portray _that_ Sasuke. Normally, everyone makes him out to be a playboy, but he's not even remotely _close_ to such. **Girls like Sasuke but Sasuke does not like girls** - just look at his RTN counterpart. _That_ Sasuke is infatuated with females. The in-verse Sasuke isn't, so I was going for that. And in regards to Hinata - she _is_ somewhat of a doormat, in the sense that she takes what everyone says and doesn't speak up for herself. But rest assured, she will gain confidence. Character development is what makes these awesome people stronger, and I'd _never_ insult Hinata's character like that because she doesn't remain this pitiable human being with little to no confidence in Naruto/Shippuden. She's a strong character and gradually Sasuke's opinion of her will change. And as for the falling in love... you'll see.

So, I hope that answered your question and thank you for reviewing! I want to be as original as possible without the use of plot cliches. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke dragged his feet to school the next day, not quite in the mood to mingle with anyone (not that he ever was), but considerably less angry than he was yesterday. His normally smooth and pale skin was nicked with bandages, on his left cheek was a rather large, white patch, and both his hands were bound tight by gauze, hiding his red, splotchy, infected skin from the world.

Much like yesterday afternoon, he gave off the aura that he didn't want to be bothered, with his backpack slung over his hunched shoulders, his hands stuffed in the confines of his pockets, and his face frozen in a stoic mask of indifference.

All throughout his walk, people whispered amongst themselves, pointing to and side-eying him with curious and admirable mumbles and stares, no doubt spreading rumors about his banged up state. If they wanted to believe he attained battle scars from a run-in with a gang, or rescued some poor, unsuspecting kitten from a tree, or - the most laughable of them all - got in a fight with the dobe and _lost_ (seriously, what poor fool even conjured that up…), then he'd let them.

It was far better than revealing the actual truth behind his injuries, that much he'd admit. As long as none of his fan girls called themselves trying to _'nurse him back to health'_, they could believe he entered a cage fight with lions, tigers, and bears for all he cared.

Only one thing was on his mind right now, and as the Uchiha fingered the tiny object invading his right pocket with a twinge of curiosity, he couldn't help but to allow his thoughts to wander to that quivering girl with the right hook. His only intention was to return the _gift_ she had so sneakily… _sneaked_ into his backpack yesterday, if only to uphold his code of not accepting anything from people (namely girls). Plus, he hated owing people favors.

He could've easily thrown it in the garbage just like he did everyday when he emptied his locker and desk of those thousand and one confessions and chocolates, but some nagging, _irrational_ part of his mind prevented him from doing it. Hinata's - as that pretty boy upperclassman had so honorably called her - gift was neither a sweet nor a note, and Sasuke'd be lying if he said it didn't boggle him, for in all his sixteen years of living, no one had ever gone through such lengths to sneak him a _salve_.

Reluctantly, he'd used it - _only_ because they were conveniently out of rubbing alcohol and he just so happened to have a mild case of guilt - and was pleasantly surprised to find it both soothing and cool to the touch.

Even now, he smelled faintly of herbs and some other kind of thing he couldn't quite put his finger on (was it honey or lavender… perhaps, both) and nearly reveled in the fact that it put his mind at ease. All in all, he was... _thankful_. Unfortunately, his solace was broken when he entered the threshold of the garden, the overwhelming stench of flowers permeating his senses and dulling the salve's smell.

He was hoping he could find Hinata (and soon), return her ointment, and be done, but, much to his disdain, he wasn't counting on running into _her_ instead. Sasuke had to stifle a groan.

"Why, Sasuke-kun!" Ino bellowed, turquoise eyes twinkling in concern as she surveyed his injuries, "I never thought I'd see _you_ here!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, y'all. Sick and working - those two things can't possibly work together, ya know?

PF - You're very welcome! That's okay (neither am I ;D). Lol, your review made me know what to keep an eye out for. Sometimes, when I think about Hinata in a school setting, I don't picture her as the one to get bullied as badly as some fics have her, as there are people who'd jump to her defense in a heartbeat (Kiba, Shino, maybe Sakura and Ino too, because they don't seem to hate her). I can see her being taken advantage of - used, because she's _too_ nice - but after awhile, I see her standing up for herself. : And yep, I plan on keeping Neji! I adore their relationship so much (when he wasn't being a prick).

Thank you all for reading and leaving such kind reviews! I absolutely appreciate you all!


	8. Chapter 8

He regretted going there. There just had to be some rule against feeling like a jackass two days in a row. He had to wonder what made him think she'd even _be_ there (and right before the beginning of class at that). Perhaps, it was an error on his part for assuming that just because she was a girl it meant she'd spend all her time surrounded by her smelly, pollinated, inanimate friends.

All girls didn't like flowers (right…?); although, if Sasuke were being honest, they never gave him any reason to suspect otherwise.

He saw Hinata there yesterday evening, collecting those rose petals he'd scattered on the ground during his - now that he looked back on it - stupid game of 'hide and never be found.' Most of his fan girls never missed a beat when it came to cramming them in his face. What's worse, they even wore them - strong and headache-inducing as they were - as _perfumes_.

Speaking of headaches…

What cruel god got a sick kick out of stationing Ino in his class again?

Their encounter in the garden started with a question and ended with her latching to his side like a bloodthirsty mosquito. For someone who preached about personal space to her fan boys, she sure didn't put it into practice herself. If it weren't for the fact that his mother raised him to be a gentleman (even if half the time he was anything _but_) or that he'd risk being late for class, he would've shoved her off. Sasuke was just thankful they weren't seated near each other. His height required him to sit in the very back of the classroom, away from her and every other girl in his class.

He didn't miss the murmurs of his classmates as he moved to take his seat, his bandages the topic of discussion (sans that group of girls that exchanged squeals over his and Ino's unfortunate rendezvous this morning). Honestly, it was as if they'd never seen a person with injuries before. It really wasn't _that_ much of a spectacle; although, maybe it _was_ a sight to see on his part. Uchiha and injuries just don't mix unless some third party was on the receiving end of it.

Sasuke ignored the confessions sticking out of his desk and plopped down in his seat, dumping his backpack next to his feet with a shrug. A grunt instantly escaped his lips as the ointment in his pocket dug into his thigh. He shifted to grab it, scrutinizing it between bandaged fingers with a look of indifference.

Who knew how much trouble a salve could cause? Was it truly worth returning if it meant more run-ins with fans and gossip? Sasuke stifled a snort, pocketing the item as their homeroom teacher entered the class. Of course, it was. No one did anything without some type of hidden motive and Sasuke would be damned before he was roped into owing anybody any favors.

No, he'd give Hinata back her stuff and go back to his mundane schedule of attending class and rejecting confessions. It was as simple as that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hinata, are you alright?" whispered Sakura, her eyes flashing with a twinge of worry. She abandoned the pencil between her fingers, placing it next to her assignment to lean and put a gentle hand on her classmate's shoulder.

Said girl jumped nervously in her seat, whipping her head to meet Sakura's concerned gaze. Her meek (and, hopefully, reassuring) smile was instant as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, a habit she developed whenever she was feeling nervous.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm fine, S-Sakura-san. I'm just…," she paused, racking her brain for an answer, "distracted. Really, I'm okay."

Sakura's concern morphed into a sly grin as she collected her pencil. She giggled, propping an elbow on her desk and resting her cheek against the back of her hand. "Is it the same distraction from the beginning of school?" the bubbly girl teased. "You know, the one that caused Asuma-sensei to move you away from the window?"

Hinata matched Sakura's hair, lavender irises widening in mortification. "_N-n-no_," she protested softly, turning her attention to her work, but judging by Sakura's quiet laughter, she could tell that the girl didn't buy it.

Oh, why did everyone have to assume that whenever she spaced out, it was because Naruto had invaded her mind? Even if he _was_ a recurring thought most of the time that didn't mean she thought about him _all_ the time.

Like now, for instance; while it was true she was distracted, it definitely wasn't because of any blond-haired, blue-eyed high school student. It's just… well, Hinata couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was watching her. At first she thought it was because of her paranoia from that marathon of old detective films she'd watched with her sister yesterday, but brushed the silliness of it all aside.

She'd been feeling that way ever since her run-in with Sasuke. Could it be… Did one of his _fan girls_ see their exchange? Were they hunting her like a bloodhound, sniffing and trailing and poking around to solve the mystery behind their beloved's injuries? She could only hope that wasn't the case.

She'd already apologized to the young Uchiha (despite his unwillingness to accept), and in case he hadn't forgiven her, she slipped him some ointment for his wounds. Hinata could admit, at least to herself, that it was more so for quelling her guilt, but she really did have him in her best interest, even if her methods were sneaky. Why, he even _thanked_ her for returning his backpack, something he _never_ did to anyone, so shouldn't that count for something?

The bell sounded off with a chime, signaling everyone for lunch and jolting her out of her daze. Hinata sighed. Maybe her paranoia really was a result of too many detective movies. As if anyone were out to get her. She hadn't done anything to warrant such behavior.

She said her good-byes to Sakura, who'd ran off in search of her crush in hopes of snagging a lunch date, and pulled out her own lunch. Hinata could only wish she had half the confidence Sakura had when it came to the object of her affections, but the dream was just that - a dream, and a hopeless one at that. Naruto's objects of affection just so happened to be Sakura and, funny enough, _ramen_. There was no competing when it came to her pink-haired classmate and the idea of the Hyuga heiress competing against something as silly as a bowl of _noodles _was, admittedly, _ridiculous_.

She stared down at her bento, chopsticks in hand and ready to dig into her meal; however, instead of eating lunch right away, Hinata stood, this time craving an actual distraction.

And really, what better way to distract herself than to eat lunch in her sanctuary?


	10. Chapter 10

He was tired and annoyed and hungry – tired because he'd spent the first ten minutes of his lunch break explaining to Kurenai through a series of monotonous grunts that everything was _just fine_ at home; annoyed because he'd wasted even _more_ of his lunch break trying to find a quiet, secluded place to sit and eat; and hungry because… well, he still hadn't eaten yet.

Suffice to say, Hinata was nothing more than a fleeting thought for now.

Sasuke cradled his bento to his hip, lips twisted in a bitter scowl, and bulldozed past a couple walking _so damned slow_ through the school's courtyard, igniting and ignoring the string of curses that followed him. The bell for evening classes would sound off in less than ten minutes, but the young Uchiha was determined to eat his lunch, even if he was late.

He was doing well enough in math to miss the first five minutes, and it wasn't as if Kakashi was ever on time to teach his class, anyway. The day that unmotivated pervert was ever on time would be the day Sasuke fell in love, and the chances of either ever happening were slim to none, nonexistent at best.

He round a corner and spotted an empty bench stationed just outside of the back entrance to the garden, shaded beneath a cherry blossom tree. His nose twitched almost involuntarily at the memory of Sakura asking to join him for lunch, but it left as quickly as it came once he sat down and pried open his bento.

One too many times had he turned down her offers and confessions. Not that he was ever willing to admit it, be it aloud or to himself, but he preferred her as a friend; nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, as he rarely had time to focus on his own needs and wants, and he had not the energy nor patience to deal with someone else's emotions. Besides, there was a loudmouth dimwit smitten with her already, and as much as Sasuke would _love_ to rub one more thing in the dobe's face, he couldn't bring himself to crush that idiot's bleeding heart.

Likewise, Sakura needed someone to chase her around and aggravate her to no end and constantly ask her out on stupid dates and spout loud, dumb, annoyingly meaningful compliments about her forehead, even if she was too proud (and painstakingly _blind_) to see that.

_Bah_, Sasuke thought with a dismissive twitch of his brow.

It was unlike him to concern himself with Naruto (or Sakura's) annoyingly pathetic love lives. If they wanted to chase circles around uninterested parties, he'd let them. As long as they didn't impose their troubles on him (which they _did_ constantly, consistently, continuously), he could care less what they did.

Sasuke took another thoughtless bite into his onigiri just in time to hear the gates next to him burst open, and for a minute he almost choked when a wave of indigo hair fluttered past his vision.

It took a moment for him to process that _that_ was the girl he'd searched for earlier, but his mouth was too full for him to call out to her, and by the time he swallowed and stood, the bell went off and she was long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Was it _healthy_ to think about a girl all day? Sasuke had to wonder.

He'd been off-kilter all throughout the day because of that one, incredibly small (if not annoying) incident. Even _Naruto_ noticed the change in his demeanor, and he never noticed _anything_ (unless, of course, it was Sakura or a coupon to Ichiraku).

While it annoyed him greatly that everyone, including his teachers, approached him with stupid questions about his injuries, the only thing that annoyed him more was his lack of concentration concerning anything outside the girl behind that damn salve.

Seriously, if thinking about girls did this to a man's psyche, Sasuke wanted no part of it.

It wouldn't have bothered him so much had it been someone he knew. He would _never_ have accepted that ointment had it been from one his fan girls - they read too much into anything he did, whether it was a sneeze or cough - and if he had (which, again, he'd _never_ do), he'd make sure to trash it later. So, what made this any different? What was so hard about throwing this thing away?

More importantly, why the hell was it _bothering_ him so much?

It wasn't as if he liked her. He didn't even know her.

Itachi had once told him that he had a problem accepting acts of kindness; that not everyone had an ulterior motive; that some people were genuinely nice and some other thing Sasuke didn't give two squats about, especially since his brother had used such a dumb, cryptic proverb to emphasize his equally dumb point.

Fact was, no one did anything without some type of aim or purpose, and gods be damned before he was roped into believing otherwise. Anyone who didn't know him would probably think he was insane for such a thought, but he didn't care. They could believe people were nice for no reason. He was perfectly content believing the opposite.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata! Take care, okay?"

"You too. Good-bye, Ino-san."

It took less than a minute for Sasuke to realize that his feet had unknowingly carried him to the entrance of the garden, less than a second to realize that _that_ had been Ino's voice, and even less than _that_ to realize who she'd just addressed. He had half a mind to enter the flowery enclosure, but if his inevitable encounter with the blond was anything like this morning, he'd rather avoid her.

Although, his pride meant more to him than anything, his self-preservation won out in the end; so, without so much as a second thought, Sasuke hurried himself - but not _too_ fast - away from the entryway and around the corner from where he came, stuffing his hands in his pockets, angling his head, and leaning against the fence with a casual look of indifference. It wasn't until he was _sure_ Ino was gone that he'd lifted his head, but even then, he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot.

Because it was at that moment that he realized he had not _one_ clue as to what he'd say to Hinata. Why, he'd been so hellbent on returning her salve that he hadn't even _thought_ about anything else. Scenario after scenario played in his head like a scratched record, but he came up short each time, his frown deepening with each thought.

_Thanks for the ointment, but I don't need it._ No; he wanted to let her know that he _didn't_ appreciate her sneaking junk into his backpack (even if he really _was_ thankful for the ointment…and needed it, not that he'd ever admit it).

_You should've asked me if I wanted this first, rather than sneaking this in my stuff._ He was an asshole, but he wasn't _that_ much of an asshole, especially since she'd apologized for causing him harm in the first place. Besides, she saved him a trip to the convenience store for rubbing alcohol and her salve, he thought grudgingly, worked (and smelled) a lot better.

…Maybe Itachi _was_ right. Maybe he really _didn't_ know how to accept a gift for what it was. …Or maybe Itachi was just a big idiot, Sasuke thought, pulling the salve out of his pocket and scrutinizing it with a scowl, for making him question himself over something so _trivial_.

"Ano…, Sasuke-san?"

He looked up, his facial expression unchanged, to see the source of all his incompetence and self-doubt and idiocy staring straight at him with painfully concerned, doe eyes.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

**Painfully Long Author's Note**: Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for not updating. I really have no excuse, other than writer's block. Second of all, I've been stressing out because of things going on at home. Third of all, I've gotten _deep_ into the swing of writing Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction, and last of all, things were getting repetitive with this and I didn't want to come out with three chapters worth of Sasuke's fretting. Now that I finally introduced Hinata for the second time, things will start to pick up and I can _finally_ introduce the other characters! I can't wait!

Also, there was no significance behind Sasuke running into Ino. I just considered Ino to be one of Sasuke's most problematic fan girls (until Karin comes along, hehe) and I love her. Another thing, I know I hinted at Sakura/Naruto, but don't take it literally. I just wanted to write something humorous about their antics from Sasuke's point of view. It's too early in the story to throw in side pairings, especially since the main pairing haven't even taken each other into consideration yet. Next chapter shall be from Hinata's point of view and, hopefully, I can update more often. Thank you for reading, favoring, alerting, and reviewing! I absolutely appreciate it!


End file.
